Elena the babysitter
by iron man fan2626
Summary: damon and katherine are in a loveless relationship and on top of that they are engaged to be married, elena the babysitter is hopelessly in love with damon. she knows its wrong so she tries to pretend the love does not exsist and continues her job as babysitter of katherines daughter and damon's soon to be step daughter. will one fight between the unhappy couple change everything
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so new story enjoy and remember I own nothing**

Elena's p.o.v

I walked into the Salvatore mansion; it was 9:00 am on the dot I was perfectly on time like I always was. As if like clockwork I heard Sophie the little girl I was hired by Damon Salvatore and Katherine pierce to babysit start to cry. I quickly dropped all my stuff on the couch and ran to her room the first thing I did was check on her diaper which seriously needed to be changed.

Once she was changed and dressed for the day I fed her, as I was putting Sophie back to sleep Damon walked in "good morning how are you this morning?" he asked "good" I replied then he walked over to the crib and asked "how Is my precious princess this morning?" and she started giggling Damon was so good with his daughter…. Well step Daughter.

Katherine gave birth to Sophie 2 years ago Damon calls he his daughter because he loves her so much, well Damon and Katherine are not yet married so she is his soon to be step daughter. "Listen Elena I will be busy all day with phone calls but if there is any and I mean any emergencies you can interrupt me" I smiled "of course Mr. Salvatore" he looked at me quickly and said "its Damon we have been over this many times" he said before he walked out of the room.

…

It was around lunch time when I interrupted Sophie's play time to feed her. I was in the kitchen when I suddenly herd screaming between Damon and Katherine coming down the hall and headed to the kitchen , I quickly moved the food I was cooking off the stove and ran behind the table.

"Damon I think you are being totally being unreasonable" "un reasonable im being unreasonable Katherine you are rarely home anymore and I'm pretty sure a photo shoot does not take a month to do" it was silent for a minute and you could cut the tension with a knife "well I'm going weather you like or not" she walked out the door with suitcases wheeling behind her "Bitch!" Damon said angrily

I waiting for him to walk out when he said "enjoy the show?" I stood up with Sophie clutched tightly to me "how did you see me?" he pointed to the food on the counter that was not finished being cooked

He slid down next to me "I wish I could leave that bitch" he said I looked at him and said "then why don't you?" "Sophie, Katherine knows how much I love her she would make sure she won custody" he said sadly before taking her out of my arms and holding her tightly.

"it probably does not help the fact that I am totally and hopelessly in love with someone else" my heart sank I should have known he did not like me like that he looked at me and smiled before walking away back to his office I suppose. Once I finished eating lunch Sophie and I had a busy schedule and to admit I was totally exhausted. Once I put Sophie down I walked to Damon's office I watched him for a minute he was leaned back against his leather chair and was in deep thought

"umm Damon, I'm going home anything else you need from me?" he looked at me breaking his concentration and looked at me "no of course go on home" I smiled and walked to the door I barely had time to grab my purse when Damon came running down the stairs "Elena wait" he said "Elena you know how I was telling about that girl I like… I mean love do you think I should tell her?" "I think you would be stupid not to" "ok" he said nodding "goodnight" I said when I was about to walk out the door when he grabbed me and pulled me against his chest and growled "Mine" and kissed me with so much passion

This kiss was like no other kiss I had ever had when we broke apart he said "I love you Elena" "I love you too" and we kissed again passionately again when we broke apart he put his head against mine "what about Katherine" I asked

"we will cross that bridge when we get there" and he kissed me gently one more time and took my hand and asked "can you stay with me tonight?" I nodded and said "let me call my brother quickly"

_Jeremy: hey Elena whats up_

_Elena: hey Jeremy I won't be coming home till tomorrow night ok?_

_Jeremy: why? Are you ok?_

_Elena: I'm fine I'll see you tomorrow night ok?_

_Jeremy: ok_

And we hung up I walked up to Damon's room he was already in bed in only boxers "enjoying the view?" he asked I smiled and said "do you have anything I can sleep in?"

He got up and walked to his dresser he pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of boxers (to use for shorts of course) when I came out of the bathroom and laid down next to him he turned us over so he was on top of and kissing me the kissing became passionet and cloths started flying everywhere then he stopped "Elena are you sure?" "yes" I said and we made beautiful love all night….

**Ok end of chapter one please please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I woke up because the light was seeping though the windows I looked over and noticed Damon was not there, got up putting only Damon's shirt on and walking down the hall to do my daily routine with Sophie and was surprised to see she was not there either.

I walked down the stairs and smelt wonderful food coming from the kitchen, when I walked in I saw Damon making pancakes and bacon and Sophie sitting in her highchair eating cheerios. Damon walked over to me and said "good morning beautiful" and then he proceeded to kiss down my neck I felt my knees go weak "Damon please not in front of Sophie" he stopped and smiled.

He walked over to two plates of pancakes and extra crispy bacon and and brought them to the table he sat down and I went to sit next to him but instead he pulled me into his lap using one arm to wrap around my waist and the other to eat his breakfast.

Once we finished breakfast neither one of us moved instead we sat there and had a very heated makout session, we were interrupted by the doorbell ringing I jumped off Damon's lap and said "I'll get it" but Damon pulled me back "I don't think so, at least not while you are only in my t-shirt" I looked down and blushed he gave me a wink and went to the door.

I saw Damon open the door and a man in a business suit walked in and they walked up to Damon's office and closed the door. I picked up Sophie and took her to her bedroom I took the my cloths from last night out of the dryer and went to take a shower

Once I got out I put on my underwear set and did my hair and makeup and then took the cloths out of the dryer and put them I walked down the hall just in time to see Damon and the man walk out of the office "ah this must be the beautiful Elena you keep talking about" Damon walked over to me and said "Elena this is my lawyer Klaus, Klaus this is Elena" and we shook hands "I'll show myself out" Klaus said, we were silent till the door slammed shut

Damon looked extremely happy "Elena guess what I talked to Katherine and we both agreed that we should split up because things are not working out and she is giving me full custody of Sophie" I was so happy I jumped into Damon's arms wrapping my legs around his waist and we kissed passionately "so now it's just me you and Sophie" Damon said with a smile

…

Later that night Damon called up the back up babysitter he has (in case I was sick or something) and asked her to watch Sophie while we went on our very first date as a couple. We ended up going to the beach walking around hand in hand we watched he beautiful sunset and then went to the boardwalk to get some dinner

While Damon was getting the food some guy walked over to me "hey why don't you come back to my place?" he said with a smug smile I was about to reply when his hand went down to my skirt and started to make its way back to my underwear

I screamed of course Damon came over to me and punched the guy right in the face adding "don't you ever touch her or any other women like that ever again"

He pulled me into his arms "lets go home" when we arrived at his house he put me in his bed and turned out the lights "goodnight I love you" he said "I love you too"

**Ok please please review**


End file.
